Gohan Does a Porn Star
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Gohan wins a weekend with a porn star. ONE-SHOT!


**I REALLY ENJOY WRITING DBZ! THIS IS ALSO PURE FANTASY!**

Gohan was in his room, watching porn when it popped up.

"Dear Gohan98, you are the one-millionth visitor to Redtube this month! You have won a weekend in a hotel room with Evelyn Rawlings, one of our most gorgeous porn stars! Evelyn will be at your command for the whole weekend and everything will be provided. Please email us your address and we'll send a car in the morning."

'It's probably a scam,' Gohan thought. Things like this don't happen. But he looked it up on his computer and found information about people who had won in previous months. What perfect timing, he thought. His parents were on holidays for the week and wouldn't know he was gone. That is, if he did go. He took a deep breath and sent the email. He packed a bag and went into the gym room for a quick workout to take his mind off it.

Gohan was 18 years old, 6'0 tall, with dark, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He weighed 180 pounds of pure muscle from years of working out and fighting evil. He was a Saiyan after all. After an hour of bench presses and deadlifts he called it a night and went to bed. Before getting into bed he checked his emails.

"Thank you Gohan98 for confirming. A jet will be at the address at 9 am."

'It was going to be a hell of an experience,' he thought.

"Hey Gohan, whatcha doing?" asked his brother Goten.

"Um nothing Goten, watching Animal Planet." he said.

"Oooh can I watch?" he asked.

"Sorry little bro, this is for adults only. Go to bed or I'll tell Mom who destroyed her makeup." he threatened. Goten quickly shut up and went to sleep. Gohan did the same as well.

9 am rolled around and a luxury learjet landed. Gohan went in and sat in the back and confirmed his identity to the pilot. He learned that he would be going to New York city and staying in a plush five star hotel. When he entered the room with Evelyn the door would be locked until Sunday evening. Everything would be provided and room service would deliver all meals. Four hours later they reached New York City. Landing at LaGuardia a limo driver held a sign saying Gohan98. Gohan quickly went over.

"Are you Gohan98?" he asked him.

"Yes that's me." he told him. He told him to come with him. Gohan saw a limo and was told he was going to be escorted to the hotel. Gohan quickly got in. They soon arrived at the 5 star hotel.

It felt surreal to Gohan. He still couldn't believe he was about to cheat on his girlfriend Videl but getting to bang a porn star is a once in a lifetime chance! Maybe its his Saiyan biology kicking in? Saiyans were naturally sex maniacs and women throughout the universe knew it. They simply couldn't stay with one woman all their lives. Back to the now, the driver took his bag and they took the lift to the top floor - the penthouse suite. The driver let Gohan in and he heard to door lock behind him. There was no going back now, he thought.

The suite was amazing. Floor to ceiling glass windows, a sitting area with a flat screen TV, an expensive looking gym area that he'd so be using later, and a plush bathroom. There was only one room he hadn't been into - the bedroom. He crept over to the door and opened it. A woman lay on the bed. Gohan gaped down at Evelyn. She was stunningly beautiful. A black woman with a curvy figure, beautiful raven hair, long legs, a perfect face, red luscious lips and E-cup tits. She was wearing just a tiny bikini that barely covered anything. Videl was hot herself, but damn Evelyn made her look like a female Voldermort!

Evelyn looked up. "Oh thank God. You're gorgeous. I was praying it wouldn't be someone ugly." Gohan shuffled, uncomfortable with both her words and her body in front of him. "I'm Evelyn," she grinned. "Ooh you're young too. Just the way I like 'em. You can't be any more than 21," Evelyn winked seductively. She had a slight African-American accent.

"18, actually. And I'm Gohan", he said, reaching out to shake her hand. Evelyn herself looked about mid 20s. She grinned again and shook his hand for a few seconds too long.

"So were you excited to win this thing?", Evelyn asked.

"A bit," Gohan replied. "I honestly couldn't believe that this was happening to me." His eyes lingered over Evelyn and he found it difficult to keep his eyes above her chest. He felt a blush creeping up his face.

"You know sex isn't actually part of the deal, right." She laughed when she saw Gohan's surprised and disappointed face. "I'm joking", she laughed. "And you are...well, wow, so things might happen", she said seductively.

They moved into the sitting room and continued chatting on the couch. Evelyn had her legs draped in Gohan's lap and his arousal was evident. "You look like you work out a lot", Evelyn said. When he nodded she said, "I bet you have an amazing body", looking at the shirt stretched over his chest and shoulders. "Do you think you could show me?" Gohan hesitated before standing up and pulling the tee shirt over his head. Evelyn gazed up at his ripped six pack abs, defined pecs and shoulders and bulging arms. "Wow", she exhaled, her hand slipping between her legs.

Evelyn stood up and ran her hands over his taut chiseled body, her fingers feeling every bit of muscle. She really enjoyed the fact that his chest was totally hairless. Gohan's hands rested on her hips and he lowered his head. Their lips met, tentative and exploring at first, before the kiss deepened. Their tongues collided and Gohan pulled her forward by the hips, her chest smattered into his. Evelyn could feel his hardness against her navel. He was certainly eager, she had to give him that. She hadn't expected this from someone so young. Heck, she hadn't expected anything this good at all. She broke off the kiss and sat on the edge of the couch before him. She began to undo his belt.

Gohan looked down at Evelyn taking his jeans off. He still thought he'd wake up any minute. This was beyond his wildest dreams. He ran a hand through Evelyn's thick black mane as she released him from the pants he'd been straining against. When she pulled off his boxers she had to stop for a minute in surprise. Neatly trimmed hair sat above a thick twelve inch monster that she couldn't wrap her hand around. The surprises just kept on coming, she thought to herself. She opened her mouth wide and took his pulsing head into it. Gohan groaned at the sensation. Videl had always went slow when she gave him a blowjob due to his size but not Evelyn. She was blowing him like a pro. He laughed to himself. She is a pro, he thought, a professional porn star. She also took him all in, something that was not possible with Videl.

Evelyn licked all up his shaft, covering it in saliva as she took his massive balls into her hand. She paid particular attention to the underside of his head, earning her appreciative groans. Deep, throaty groans that made her wet without even being touched. She took him into her mouth again and began to move her lips down his shaft. His cock entered her throat and she kept going until her face was mashed into his abs. She pulled back and started pumping up and down his cock with her mouth with increasing speed. Gohan looked down at her head bobbing on his huge cock and with both hands resting on the back of her head to encourage her, he knew that he wasn't going to last long. When he warned her that he was about to cum she pulled off.

Evelyn stood back up and continued the kiss she'd broken off earlier. Gohan reached around and untied her bra, letting it fall to the ground, releasing her massive tits. He cupped one in each hand and moved his lips down her throat, sucking and biting tenderly as he went. Evelyn had her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Gohan moved his mouth to her right tit and he sucked and flicked the nipple with his tongue. Evelyn sighed with the feeling. When his patience with foreplay ran out, Gohan moved her onto her back on the couch. She spread her dark legs, ready for him. Her anticipated stare nearly undid him, but he hesitated. "Where are the condoms?"

"I'm on the pill", Evelyn replied. It was the reply he wanted to hear. He ripped her panties straight off. Her hairless pussy was already wet and ready. He slipped a finger in just to feel how tight and hot she was. Gohan climbed up onto the couch, pushed her knees up to her shoulders and gripped the base of his cock in one hand, lining it up. When the first couple of inches were in her he leaned forward and rested his weight on his arms on either side of Evelyn's head. He began to push the rest of himself into her, inch by inch, until their hips met. Evelyn gasped. "Holy fuck," Gohan breathed in her ear, "you feel incredible".

Evelyn wound her hands into his curls as Gohan began to move in her. He was surprised at how tight her pussy was, especially for someone in her line of business. Still, he didn't mind as he pulled most of the way out before slamming his hips back into hers. With their foreheads pressed together and her inner legs pressed against his sides, Evelyn had a magnificent view of Gohan's cock pushing into her. Her gasps became louder as Gohan thrusted his cock, becoming faster and faster. The room was filled with the sounds of sex: Gohan's balls smacking against Evelyn's ass cheeks and her pleasured cries. "Oh fuck. Faster baby, faster" You're bigger than most male porn stars!" Evelyn said as she moved her hands to his bulging thick biceps.

Gohan growled and obliged her demands, slamming wildly into her. He moved his lips to her neck and bit and sucked. Without warning he pulled out of her. Evelyn gasped at the feeling of being emptied, and Gohan flipped her over flat onto her stomach. He moved on top of her and into her, and with his arms on either side of her she was caged in. She loved it, thrusting her hips backwards into him as encouragement. Gohan picked up where he left off, pounding into her wet pussy as fast as he could. The sound of flesh against flesh was even louder this time as his hard abs smacked her round ass. Evelyn cried out and clenched as hard as she could, making her walls cling to his cock. After a minute the tension became too much and Evelyn saw stars as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced shook her world.

Gohan kept up his incredible pace through her orgasm. Seconds later he felt the need to cum. He collapsed down on top of Evelyn as he emptied into her. He stayed in her for a minute as they held each other while they catched their breaths.

They stayed like this for hours on the couch, chatting. Evelyn told Gohan that she mostly did anal and that he was the best fuck she'd ever had. Gohan told Evelyn he had a girlfriend but she sucked his cock sooo much better. They were interrupted by room service - who didn't seem at all surprised that they were buck naked on the couch- with their dinner. When they were finished it was dark outside. Light from the city twinkled in through the windows. Gohan took Evelyn's hand and led her to the bedroom where they slept in each other's arms.

 **THE END.**


End file.
